degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I'll Be Missing You/@comment-25530208-20141208005524
I’ve just recently watched the 13th “ratchet” season of Degrassi and I must say that I actually found it to be…yeah, pretty bad. Here are my thoughts on the characters based on that season (haven’t watched season 14 yet) and any romantic pairings: • Luke Baker-before the rape, I didn’t mind his character (I was neutral about him) and after he’s dead to me for the obvious reasons. And his family’s reaction to it all was complete BS. If my brother did that to anyone, my parents wouldn’t even acknowledge him and would let him await his trial in prison. Also, watching the episode when they’re trying to find out who raped Zoe already knowing that it was him, I found it interesting that where most guys would be acting all suspicious and shifty, he was as cool as a cucumber which really shows how unempathetic he truly was (I realize that they probably did that so it wouldn’t be obvious that he was involved but still). • Drew Torres-tbh, I’ve never really minded Drew. I mean sure the guy can be a dumbass in that he seems to never learn from any of his mistakes but one thing that bothered me about him this season was that he went from one girl to another to another (Bianca-Zoe-Claire-Becky)…like really, Drew? And the fact, that Zoe was only 15 was pretty disgusting (I don’t care if she technically said yes, at 15 years old she’s not emotionally mature enough to fully comprehend what she’s getting herself into. In fact, the brain isn’t fully developed until you’re about 25 and the frontal lobe, the area responsible for decision making, is one of the last areas to be developed.So, it is safe to say that her emotional state and ability to make rational decisions is nowhere to be seen and she is most likely to make and impulsive decision based on how she feels in the moment as we see here…too bad Drew seems to be on the same page as her, a CHILD. As for the close in age laws we have: the 2 year difference one makes sense seeing as a lot of relationships in high school have a two year or around that age gap but I consider the five year one to basically be the same as statutory rape because that’s basically saying that a 20 year old can have sex with a 15 year old and Drew and Zoe are more or less five years apart.) He seems to think girls are fools to not want him, and I believe he uses the same line on them..at least he did to Claire and Becky when they said something like “what we did was a mistake and we should forget it” and he was like ”what if I don’t want too” . Also, that one scene where he looks through that crack in the wall of the boiler room checking for the source of the gas leak, I was kinda hoping a stream of hot steam would blast him in the face. • Eli Goldsworthy-he is absolutely without a doubt one of my favorite characters in Degrassi history. Even though he was lacking this season, I loved how he came home right away when he found out Claire had cancer and even though he cheated on her, I just couldn’t hate him…I was more disappointed in him. I did like that he was upfront with her about as much as it pained him to tell her when a lot of t guys in that situation would have lied or kept it a secret. However, I do feel that their relationship just kind of dragged on this season and that both characters were no longer invested in it but I still kind of hope that both characters leave the show together (whether they get back together on/off the show is fine enough). • Becky Baker-I really liked her this season for standing up for Zoe even when her family was pressuring her to stand up for her brother (Her parents are some of the worst parents in Degrassi history-I mean encouraging your daughter to flat out lie in court: it’s no matter that she MIGHT GET CAUGHT FOR COMMITTING PURGERY as long as precious Luke is cleared. For Christians they sure don’t act it). I was disappointed when she was willing to get together with Drew when not too long ago she was dating his NOW DEAD brother. Also, even though sometimes I find her overly sweet and bubbly, she is kinda adorable. • Dave Turner-his one appearance makes me think why even bother mentioning him, right Degrassi? • Zig Novak-I honestly don’t know what to make of this character: there are times when I really like him (like his friendship with Maya when he’s not being an overly jealous asshat) and then there are times when he seems sketchy as hell with creepy facial expressions) I am really glad that he reconciled with his mother and only hope that he does make it out of the gang (I was pleased that he was at least making an effort and liked how he wanted to help Tiny get out as well) • Bianca DeSousa-her character this season was meh only because it felt like the only reason they had he appear at all was to lead up to her breaking up with Drew, which was a good decision on her part because I felt he was holding her back . I mean how can she succeed in life with a boyfriend who is constantly messing up and has shown no growth in every possible area that is important in a relationship whatsoever (he’s become too immature for her…she’s going places and he’s just there) • Mike Dallas-I actually really like this character. I feel that he’s more than just a “dumb jock”. He’s there for his friends (I really like his bromance with Drew) and he’s trying to be a good role model for his son (not many single dads, especially at that age would be). I don’t know what to make of his relationship with Alli: I kinda find it dull compared to other couples on the show. • Tristan Milligan-tbh, until this season I actually liked him. I found him kinda cute whereas now I find him annoying at times (keep in mind I haven’t watched season 14 yet). I like his friendships with Maya and Zoe as well as the few times he hangs out with Miles (again, I haven’t seen season 14 so I haven’t seen their relationship yet, just when they kissed for the first time and honestly it didn’t bother me so I don’t know what their relationship is like). As for the Yates thing, I fully believe that was statutory rape not simply because of the obvious age difference but also because Yates was taking advantage of his status as an authority figure-in fact, that one scene where Yates walks on all the tables, all I could think was that he was checking out all the little boys; disturbing to say the least. All in all, it doesn’t matter that Tristan agreed to be in a “relationship” with this guy, by law and basic psychology (like what I mentioned with Zoe), it’s still rape. But I do understand his reaction to when Maya told the principal. Even though it was uncalled for, as a young openly gay teenager, he may feel that there’s no one out there for him (which I’m sure is a common feeling among that particular community) and as someone who feels unlovable, he clinged onto the first person who showed the attention and “love” he was looking for. One thing that rubbed me the wrong way was when he told Zoe to use the feelings and emotions stemming from her sexual assault for her audition so she would get the role and he could; therefore, be associated with her entourage or some shit. • Clare Edwards-she was never one of my favorite characters even though I like her relationship with Eli. I did like the fact that she was one of the only characters who seemed to have a good head on her shoulders-she’s smart, pretty, and knows what she wants and how to get it…and then she gets pregnant. Tbh, even though I don’t particularly care for her relationship with Drew, it doesn’t bug me as much as it does most people. I still like her better with Eli though. As for the pregnancy, even though it seems OOC for her, these kinds of unexpected twists do happen to the brightest of people, so it is a realistic storyline. • Imogen Moreno-is an absolute sweetheart. However, I felt the writers wasted her character this season seeing as she didn’t get any interesting storylines. As for her relationship with Jack…I don’t know what to make of it yet since I haven’t seen season 14 yet but they look cute together but I will say this (which from what I’ve seen on here as a VERY unpopular opinion), I didn’t particularly care for her relationship with Fiona…I found Fiona rather annoying and whiney (I did like how they made her less of an entitled brat, though…and I did like her storyline of dealing with alcohism..I actually liked her relationship with that model from Holly J’s art class) • Katie Matlin-again only like one or two episodes, …sucks because after breaking up with Drew and dying her hair black and becoming all “badass”, I liked her…plus she’s a good sister and daughter • Connor Deslauriers-I really like his character because he’s so blunt and brutally honest while being completely oblivious to it (even if it’s because of Aspergers…I love characters from any show who are like this) and him and Jenna are so cute together • Maya Matlin-she’s becoming another of my all-time favorites with each episode. She truly is a selfless person and puts her friends’ best interests before all else regardless if it will upset them. Like when she went roaming the streets of Paris looking for Tristan even though he was mad at her for a stupid reason and even though she can’t stand Zoe, when Zoe’s raped, Maya shows genuine concern for her. Then there’s when she offers Zig a place to stay when she finds out he’s homeless even though she finds it awkward to be around him because of Cam and Miles. She’s still concerned about him as a friend, which is why she’s so adamant about getting him out of the gang and not giving up on him. I believe she was in the right when turning in Yates despite how Tristan felt…she really was doing it for his safety and wellbeing even if he didn’t see it at the time. • Alli Bhandari-she is absolutely stunning (especially her eyes) but I felt her potential was wasted this season as well. I love that she is so invested in science and getting into a good school but it always seems to be thrown away when boys are involved. First of all, there was Leo (who I kind of suspected was only with her to get into the country and married her to stay there). Tbh, I didn’t mind the domestic abuse storyline although I felt it was kinda just thrown in there and rushed when it could of worked if done differently/more gradually. I know a lot of people felt that this was OOC, but this kind of thing happens more often than one might think and it’s a vicious cycle that could happen to the brightest of people (and OMG, that creepy French guy Leo tried to set up with Jenna, if I was her I would have just walked out). I find her relationship with Dallas pretty blah even if he’s kinda cute when he’s around her. • Adam Torres-RIP…it really sucks that they got rid of him and so early on in the season. At least his death meant something in that it showed the dangers of texting while driving BUT couldn’t it have been some background character or some character who’s run on the show was pretty much over/lost their appeal a long time ago…come to think of it, I think it should have been Drew • Jenna Middleton-when she was first introduced to the show, I actually didn’t like her. I mean who brags about stealing people’s boyfriends? But after her pregnancy arc, I started to warm up to as she started to become more real to me. And I really love how she loves Connor just the way she is because honestly I was about to write her off as one of those characters whose only concerned about looks and status (the old Jenna seemed to anyway). • Zoe Rivas-I didn’t hate her when she was first introduced even though she seemed like a bitch. I didn’t like the fact that she took her jealousy over Maya so far as to basically make a hate page online about her (as you well know, that kind of behavior can lead to self-harming and suicide ideation and ultimately suicide itself). But her being taken advantage of by Drew and later being sexually assaulted made me feel sympathetic towards her (kinda like with what happened to Paige). I actually like her friendship with Tristan in this season, at least on her part (Tristan feels like he has alterior motives for being her friend) and I liked how she was willing to become friends with Maya despite their petty feud (well, except for the whole music video mess..) • Grace Cardinal-I fucking love this character…her sarcasm slays me everytime. I just think she’s an overall cool, badass character and I really hope she gets a decent storyline and that we find out how she ended up in the rubber room as well as Tiny. Speaking of which, I dunno about you guys but I think Grace and Tiny would be cute together…she’d totally keep him in check haha. Also, I wonder if Grace is Native American…she kinda looks it and Cardinal is a common surname amongst Native Americans…I just think that would be cool since I don’t Natives have ever been portrayed on Degrassi before and it would be nice to see a strong Native character who was stereotyped as an alcoholic junkie affiliated with the casinos • Winston Chu-it’s too bad about all the stuff that’s come forward about the actor who plays Winston, because I really like his character. It’s nice to see an Asian character not portrayed as simply a genius only interested in school and grades. • Miles Hollingsworth III-I don’t know about this character. He seems cool enough but I can already see that he’s becoming the kind of person you’d have to walk on eggshells with because he’d go off on you based on things you might say/do that rub him the wrong way. I do feel bad for him though…it sucks that he’s constantly being compared to his siblings and he always comes out the disappointment as well as his not being able to do anything right in his father’s eyes. As for his relationships…I don’t know where I stand. His relationship with Zoe was a hot mess…I felt he was using her and he was technically about to take advantage of her in her drunken state just to spite Maya. I personally don’t see the appeal of a relationship with Maya at least not yet (if it becomes more appealing in season 14 is yet to be seen)…and I think the kiss with Tristan was a sort of spur in the moment thing to see what it would be like (I didn’t see any chemistry on his part). • Frankie Hollingsworth-is absolutely adorable and quite bright for her age. I also see her as someone who can be quite selfless and will tell you the truth even if the truth will hurt. • Jack Jones-I actually quite like her and must say she is absolutely stunning with a cool sense of style. I don’t know what to make of her relationship with Imogen yet, although it is already evident that she is less invested than Imogen. She seems easily distracted like she was at the fashion show, so I can see her as the type of person in a relationship who may be oblivious to what the other is feeling.